Orange
by George O'Malley
Summary: An S.P.D. fic. A girl affects the S.P.D. in ways they don't understand. Yes, I know I suck at summaries.


**Chapter 1**

Tamara Reynolds awoke with a start. She looked at the mirror across from her bed and her strange orange eyes stared back at her. She looked at her brown hair, standing on end in the classic bed head. She listened closely with her oddly advanced hearing. She heard a light step on the landing outside her bedroom. She looked through the wall and saw a alien standing just outside her parents door. She slipped out of bed and opened her door. What she saw made her wish she had stayed in bed. Her dad was lying on the ground, dead. What she saw next was even more disturbing. Her little brother was under her father, he must have tried to protect him. Her mother was lying halfway down the steps, dead. She then noticed the butt of the alien's gun slamming her full on in the head. After she passed out the alien slashed her across the chest with his sword and left her for dead.

* * *

Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, and Syd ran into the command center at top speed. They bumped into each other as they got into line in front of Commander Crueger. The rangers saluted their commander and wondered what on earth was going on. It was the middle of the night. In fact Bridge barely suppressed a yawn. Crueger turned to the rangers and spoke.

"Rangers, there has been several reports of a strange alien wielding a sword coming out of a house in the downtown area. I want you to go downtown and find out what happened. Be careful, this alien is potentially deadly. That is all." The rangers one by one nodded, except Bridge who was snoozing silently. Z hit him lightly with her shoulder and he woke with a start. Jack pulled out his morpher.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" "S.P.D. Emergency!" The Rangers morphed into their uniforms. They then ran down to the garage and got in their vehicles. Jack, Sky, and Bridge on motorcycles; Z and Syd in the Jeep.

"Syd, what do you think is going on?" asked Z.

" I don't know Z, it's not good whatever it is." she answered. When they arrived on the scene everything appeared normal. Then they heard a noise coming from the house.

"Let's go." whispered Jack. They snuck into the house and where met with a horrific sight. Halfway up the stairs their was a dead woman, They carefully walked up the steps, avoiding the woman's body. Then they saw a dead child and his father. There was also a girl with a bruised head and a large cut in her side. Out of formality they checked all the people's pulses but they did not expect anyone to be alive.

" She's alive!" yelled Jack surprised. The young girl with a bruise and cut in her side was alive. "Z, take her back to HQ and hurry!" Z gently picked the girl up and ran downstairs. She put her on a stretcher in the back of the Jeep, got in and rushed toward HQ.

* * *

Kat Manx looked up and cocked an eyebrow as Z rushed into her office a bundle in her arms.

"Kat! Help me! She has suffered serious injuries!" Kat got up and saw the bundle was a girl. She had a large cut and bruise on her head. She breathed hard. This was bad. She ran to the infirmary. Z placed the girl on a bed and powered down. She grabbed some bandages and gave them to Kat. Kat bandaged her head and cut. "There is nothing more we can do but wait. She has a minor concussion, so I'm not sure when she will regain conciseness." Z nodded looking a little sick. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…." she said not very convincingly. "It's just not fair to her. She is the only survivor of her family. She's alone in this world just like me and Jack, but she is a lot younger, and her family was taken. She didn't just not have one, it was taken."

"I know Z, I know. This is why you and Jack can help her adjust. I imagine she will be staying here for quite a while." Z nodded. She gave Kat a slight smile made one last look at the girl and walked out.

* * *

3 Days Later

* * *

Tamara awoke with a start. She tried to sit up and was met with pain in her chest and head. She sank back down onto her bed and looked down. There was a large bandage traversing her side, and as she felt her head there was another bandage. She then looked around the room she was in. There was a large sign that read INFIRMARY. She looked around some more and spotted an S.P.D. crest. S.P.D.? Why was she there? She had not done anything, had she? She tried to remember. Then she remembered. Her family dead on the floor. The white hot pain crashing through her head when the alien hit her. What she couldn't get out of her head was the scene of her family lying on the ground. Then she remembered something. Her other brother Jake…. His body had not been with the others. Could he still be alive? Was it possible? Just then her thoughts were interrupted by an older teenage girl coming in wearing a yellow S.P.D. uniform. She had perfect hair, the kind of hair Tamara had always wanted.

"Hi. How are you feeling? You've been out of it for three days. " Tamara's head swam. Three days? That alien had hit her harder than she thought. She nodded and a severe slice of pain shot in. She grabbed her head and tried to hold back the tears."Are you alright?" The girl in yellow asked, her eyes full of concern. Instead of nodding her head she spoke.

"I'm alright I just have a bad headache." The girl nodded and spoke.

"I'm Z by the way. Well technically it's Elizabeth but I hate that name." Tamara smiled she hated her name too, but she could not call her self T or anything.

"Tamara, Tamara Reynolds. I'm 14 years old." Z was taken aback. The girl was younger than she thought. She turned too a cabinet and opened it. She took out some aspirin and gave it too Tamara.

"Here, this should help with your headache."

"Thanks." said Tamara. She then quickly swallowed with no water. She had always been able to do that for whatever reason. She looked around the room carefully. There was nothing really out of place, except for herself. No one else was in the Infirmary. Tamaralooked at Z again. She was pretty, her hair was perfect and everything. "Do you have some clothes I can change into?" Tamara asked. Z nodded and handed her some pants and a gray S.P.D. shirt, and a black jacket. Tamara got up slowly and carefully. Her head hurt still, but not as bad as that time she had broken her arm. She took the clothes from Z and went to the bathroom. After she had changed she looked at herself in the mirror. The shirt bulged from the bandages on her chest. From her forehead up was a mess of bruises. Then the bandages started. She didn't look that bad, if you compared her to a corpse.


End file.
